


KP duty

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KP duty</p>
            </blockquote>





	KP duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [One Image 2/6/13](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/22123.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

“What did you do?” Steve looked around the kitchen. They’d had a conversation about Danny cooking when he’d tried frittatas. “Danny?”

“What? It’s romantic, chocolate covered strawberries!”

Steve looked at the wax paper-less cookie sheet, with mounds of clumpy chocolate. The stove had a pot of burned chocolate. “Double boiler, Danny!” He shook his head, exasperated. “What part of cleaning up after you experiment in the kitchen is supposed to be romantic?”

Danny grabbed Steve’s finger, wiped it through chocolate on the wal. _WTF?_ Then Danny licked and sucked on the finger until all of the chocolate was gone. _Oh!_


End file.
